Link and Priapus go to the Water Temple
by RainbowViking
Summary: Link and his lover venture to to the Water temple, where they meet an old friend, after an overly complicated series of "puzzles" they arrive in a room, where they meet a new friend. YAOI, M/M/M GAY, DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT.


**Yaoi, M/M, that means a lot of gay sex, in graphic detail, if you don't like that kind of stuff, leave, now. And I also don't claim any rights to the Legend of Zelda seiries. If I did, I'd rename it to the legend of Link, since that princess isn't in all of them, plus there would be a lot of gay sex in the games if I ever got my hands on it, so yeah, it's obviously not mine.**

Priapus groaned, "Ugh, I'm tired, you never said we'd have to walk so much, we haven't stopped all day." he complained.

"Well, I'm sorry babe, but how did you think we'd be getting around? I'll tell you what, how about we walk another half a mile, and then we'll set up camp, and we can break out one of your _potions, _tonight." Link said, smirking naughtily.

Link was shocked, he hadn't seen Priapus this energetic the whole time he's be with him. He giggled a little as Priapus started to pass him, speed walking to get there faster.

"Just remember, we can't stay up all night, we have to get to the Water Temple in Lake Hylia tomorrow." Link called out to the man who was now a few feet ahead of him.

After walking another half-mile Link started setting up the tent and sleeping bags, he bent over to toss on of them in the tent, when he felt something poking at his rump. He looked behind him to see a fully naked, fully erect Priapus standing behind him, smiling devilishly.

"So this means you want to be on top?" Link asked, a little nervous, seeing as how it's been a while since he tried it.

Priapus just kept smirking, at this point, Link realized that Priapus had already taken his part of the aphrodisiac.

"Alright, come down here and kiss me so I can get some of it." Link said.

The aphrodisiac was supposed to be poured on your tongue, so when you kiss your partner, it gets passed on to them. Priapus tackled Link to the ground, gently of course, and pinned his arms above his head, kissing softly. Link felt a shiver go down his spine, before he had met Priapus, he didn't get kissed very often, and the few he did get, were from women, after he'd help them. Link arched his back as the aphrodisiac took effect and the only thing he could think about was fucking Priapus. Once Priapus had released Link's lips, he started attacking his neck, and pulling Link's tights off. All the sensations you'd normally feel during sex felt even more amazing when you had this potion in your system, you became even more sensitive than an actual virgin.

"Ung, q-quit teasing me, Pri, get the lube, I can't take much more." Link said, trying to speak, but his mind was clouded by pleasure.

Priapus did as he was told, after tying Links hands up with his own tunic. Link had to admit, with his hands tied up, and he couldn't move, he felt a little more vulnerable than he liked to be, but he trusted Priapus, plus he thought it was kind of kinky and fun. Link kicked of his boots, and tights the rest of the way, so he could spread his legs out the rest of the way, exposing his nearly virgin hole. Nothing had been in there, aside from a finger or two every so often. Priapus started preping Link, with the aphrodisiac, Link didn't even feel any pain as he was being stretched out, in fact, it felt pretty good. Priapus gave Link a light slap on the ass before positioning himself against Links entrance. He gave Link another kiss as he pushed in, eventually getting all the way to the hilt. Link felt awkward with all 8 inches inside of him. Priapus started to move a little, slowly pushing in and out. Link's cock twitched a little, he really liked this, he felt close to cumming, just from Priapus sliding in and out. He was already leaking precum like crazy, and he hadn't even been touched, yet.

Priapus was in heaven, Link was amazingly warm inside, he felt like his dick was melting inside of his lover. He fought the urge to start slamming his dick in and out, he would just have to wait a few moments.

"Who's you're favorite seme?" Priapus asked, teasing Link a little.

"P-priapus! Ahhh!" Link said, shooting his load all over his stomach.

"Oh wow, someone really likes dirty talk." Priapus kept teasing.

Link just blushed, still hard as a rock.

"Well, now I can turn you into my little whore, god you're so fucking tight, I can't even think." Priapus kept going.

Link's cock twitched again. He repositioned his legs, wrapping them around Priapus's waist. "Please, cum inside of me, I want to to fill me up, all the way, until it starts leaking out of me!" Link begged.

This was enough to get Priapus to cum, he started shooting into Link, it felt so amazing, he kept going, fucking Link as hard as he could, he just kept cumming, it didn't seem like he was ever going to stop shooting rope after rope of hot cum into his uke. Priapus bent down kissing Link as he kept shooting, thanks to the aphrodisiac, he produced semen a lot faster, he finally stopped shooting, and Link got his wish, the was so much, that it was leaking out of his loose hole. Priapus pulled out, and Link moaned, feeling the cum flowing down his legs, Link was still hard, Priapus grabbed a bottle and started sucking Link's twitching hard-on. After the amazing fucking he just got, it didn't take long for him to start shooting into Priapus's mouth, he came so much, Priapus swallowed a mouthful and still had enough to fill up the bottle. After that, he untied his lover, licking the cum from Links chest.

Priapus was exhausted, the fell asleep with Link's arm around him, Link rolled over on his side and pulled Priapus closer, Link kissed his 'favorite seme' on the neck and passed out.

* * *

The next day, when Link woke up, he heard sizzling, and smelled... eggs. He saw that Priapus was already up, and cooking, naked.

"Morning sleepy-head. How'd you sleep?" Pri asked.

"Great, my ass is a little sore, and I'm walking a little funny, but still, I feel really good right now." Link said, smiling and walking over to the fire. "So where'd you get the eggs and pan?"

"Well, that guy Ingo from Lon Lon Ranch was riding around on his wagon, and I traded some of my potions for these, I thought you'd be pretty hungry, and we still have to go to the Water Temple today."

"Umm, did you happen to remember to put on clothes before you talked to Ingo?" Link asked.

Pri just looked up and blushed, Link took that as a no.

* * *

Once the two of them had done everything in the frozen Zora domain, and the ice cavern, the had made it to the water temple. Luckily, after selling a bunch of potions at the shop, Priapus was able to get a blue tunic as well, so he was going to be able to go, too. Priapus fought with a spear, so he wasn't completely vulnerable. They ran in, heading down for the bottom floor, the went into the only available passageway. After going through, Link's hear almost stopped, they saw princess Ruto.

"Link? Is that you? How dare you show your face after what you did!" Ruto said.

"Linky, what's she talking about?" Priapus asked.

"Ugh, Ruto, I told you, I can't marry you, I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea, but I needed that stone to open the door of time, I'm sorry, I wasn't aware of what you thought that meant." Link said, he was trying to make sure Ruto got the message, this just confused Priapus.

"Wait, why did he call you Linky? Who is this?" Ruto asked.

"Ruto, this is Priapus, my boyfriend, Priapus, this is Ruto, I saved her from being eaten by a big ass fish and she wanted to marry me." Link said, becoming annoyed.

"Ohhhhhh, so that's why you don't want to marry me, you could have just told me you were gay. It's great to meet you, so how did the two of you meet?" she asked.

After the two had gone on and on about what seemed like eveything in the whole world, they said their goodbyes, and Ruto swam off.

"Okay, now, let's get going, we have monsters to take care of, Linky." Priapus said.

"Finally, let's get moving." Link said.

* * *

After going through an overly complicated, and annoying series of puzzles and making the water go up and down, they got to a room that seemed to go on forever. They both ran for the chest on the other side of the room, Priapus heard the sound of glass break, but didn't bother to check what it was. The room with the chest in it was barred off. They started heading back, when they noticed link's reflection was gone...

"Uhm, hi." they heard a shy voice behind them.

Link and Pri turned around to see a man, who looked just like Link, but in a dark tunic... and nothing else. There was a bulge it the front of the tunic, it stuck straight out and the tip was a little wet.

"Wait, two Links?" Priapus asked.

"Yeah, I'm the dark side of Link. Normally I'm supposed to fight you, but thanks to you dropping that vial, all I can think about is fucking both of you." Dark explained.

"Why should we?" Link asked.

"If you do, I'll open the doors, without a fight." Dark offered.

"Well..." Link thought.

Priapus didn't even wait for Link to finish his thought, he pulled out another vial of the aphrodisiac and kissed Link. The thought of having two of Link, was too much for him to pass up. Before Link could say anything, he felt his cock grow hard again. He fell to the floor, soaking his tunic. Dark and Pri started attacking Link's neck, biting hard on the soft flesh, Link just moaned as he felt hands running down to pull his clothes off. All three of them we completely naked and hard, Dark and Pri both started to try and position themselves near Link's entrance.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, Link is mine!" Priapus said.

"But I'm a part of him, I should be able to do this." Dark said.

They argued for a moment before Link said, "Both! I want both of you inside of me, please?"

Pri and Dark looked at each other, smirking. Dark handed Pri the lube. Pri started to stretch Link out, even more than usual. Dark got under Link, inserting his first, Dark moaned, this being his first time, he came instantly. Dark was really embarrassed.

"Don't worry, we'll keep going." Pri said.

Link grunted as Priapus pressed into him, too. He loved have two inside of him, but it hurt a little, luckily the aphrodisiac makes you feel more pleasure than pain. Priapus started moving, both Link and Dark moaned. Priapus was getting really turned on, their moans sounded the same, he loved making Link feel good, and now he gets to make two feel good. He started going a little faster, pumping in and out, rubbing up against Dark's cock, then hitting Link's sweet spot. They all came at the same time, but Pri wasn't done yet. He kept going, the cum lubing up his cock even more, he thrust as hard as he could. The cum started leaking out of Link, and down Dark's shaft. Pri was having to time of his life, fucking Link's hot, tight ass, and rubbing up against Dark's twitching cock. Dark came a third time, now completely satisfied, he vanished into thin air. Priapus just kept going, turning Link onto his side, and rest his leg on Priapus's shoulder. Link finally came again, tightening around Pri. Pri shot another load into Link. The was so much cum everywhere, Priapus thought about getting his bottles and collecting it all, but he was too tired. The fog cleared up, and the water started to feel warm, they both fell asleep again.


End file.
